


Sure Feels Right

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first night together, Bones reflects on how they got to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflycell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/gifts).



Bones tossed and turned in the bed most of the night. The tiny twin sized bed was a tough squeeze for him most nights, but add another grown man in the bed with him, it was a little more than cramped.  Although, as he looked next to Jim sleeping peacefully beside him, he figures it is worth losing the covers a bit at night to have the man he loves asleep in his arms.

Jim looked so beautiful laying there, snoring softly with a hand curled under his head. He looked much younger when he was asleep and it was something Bones knew he was going to grow to love. As he stared at the younger man's softened and relaxed features, he reflected on just how they got to this point. It seemed like they had been dancing around each other for so long and then suddenly the night before, the dam broke and neither of them could contain their feelings for each other anymore. 

It had started off like most nights started off for them - going to the bar to drink and bitch about their classes, professors and incompetent classmates. But something had slowly changed for Bones. He had felt for awhile that he felt something a little more for Jim than just pure friendship, but he didn't think it was going to go further than a little bit of insatiable lust. Leonard McCoy had never been more wrong in his life.

*****

_Watching Jim go about his usual routine of flitting about and flirting with every man, woman, and alien, Leonard's emotional levy finally broke and he couldn't handle it anymore. The scrape of his bar stool was deafening even in the crowded bar as Bones got up to leave for the evening. He wasn't a masochist and he didn't have to sit here just to wait and see whoever Jim picked as the newest notch in his bedpost. Jim grabbed his arm before he could make it to the exit._

_"Bones,  man, where are you going? Party is just starting!"_

_"Maybe for you kid, but this ain't my kind of party."_

_"Oh come on, we can find someone for you too, just let me--"_

_"Goddammit, Jim! No! Did you think that maybe I don't want to just bring anyone into my bed? That maybe all of this - sex and intimacy - means something to me? I'm not you, I don't just go looking for the nearest warm body every night because I'm too damn scared of being alone."_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Bones immediately regretted them. The raw truth hung between them as Bones watched a trail of emotions flicker through Jim's eyes ranging from hurt to anger to some other emotion that Bones couldn't quite place his finger on, until it all disappeared. Jim just smiled, and while those little crinkles formed that Bones loved so much, the smile never reached his eyes. He wished he could take those words back - intentionally hurting Jim was something he never wanted to do._

_"Sure thing Bones, have a good night."_

_There was something off in Jim's tone and if Bones didn't know any better, he would say Jim seemed disappointed at his sudden departure. He shook those thoughts off as he headed towards the exit. If Jim was disappointed about anything, it was that he couldn't use Bones' soft southern charm to help him distract his desired conquest's friend while Jim worked his charm._

_Bones had taken the rear exit out of the bar and had almost made it out of the alley before he heard a voice behind him._

_"Bones! Hey, Bones wait up, man!"_

_Jim was walking hurridley to catch up with him and when he reached Bones he kind of stood there for a few minutes, rocking back and forth on his heels like now that he was there, he was unsure of what to say._

_"Um. Hey."_

_"Hey? I was talking to you five minutes ago, you chased me out here and all you've got to say is hey?"_

_"Jeez, Bones, give me a minute. I'm still trying to figure this out in my head."_

_Bones was starting to lose patience with whatever game Jim was playing with him._

_"Well you better hurry the hell up and figure it out so I can go to bed at a reasonable hour for once in my life."_

_Countless seconds passed between them as Bones tried to maintain eye contact with Jim to see if he could figure out what was going through the kid's mind, but Jim kept breaking eye contact, shifting around nervously. He was actually nervous and that softened Bones up a bit._

_"Hey, kid, what's going on?" He walked over to place a reassuring hand on Jim's shoulder. "This is me, ya know. I'm your best friend - whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you."_

_"I know. I just--," Jim took a deep breath and closed his eyes, refusing to watch the expression on Bones' face and he continued to speak, "I just can't lose you, Bones. I can't. But I can't do this anymore. It's killing me."_

_"Oh." Bones face fell as he tried to understand what Jim was saying. "Oh, I get it. You really don't have to explain it - old man can't keep getting in your way."_

_Bones turned to walk away so Jim couldn't see his crestfallen face. He took one step and Jim's eyes flew open at the sound of his footsteps. For the second time that evening, he gently grabbed Bones' arm to keep him from walking away._

_"Bones, no. You've got it all wrong. Goddammit, I knew I was going to fuck this up!" Jim sounded furious with himself and Bones couldn't figure out why._

_"How about this? How about you try saying what you mean to save us both the confusion." Bones placed a reassuring hand on Jim's shoulder, hopefully relaying the message that he wasn't going anywhere._

_"Okay. Well." Jim took a deep breath, screwed his eyes shut and let it all out, "IthinkImaybeinlovewithyou."_

_He felt Bones hand tighten on his shoulder and bunched up enough courage to slowly open his eyes enough to see Bones' widened eyes and frozen expression at his words. They both stood like that for almost a full minute, just starting at each other, Jim's words slowly sinking into them both._

_"Do you think you could expand on that statement a bit?" Bones looked like a strong breeze could blow him over at any minute._

_"I don't know, man. I can't explain it - but I think it's love. It's got to be. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I find myself looking at you when you aren't paying attention. I just want to be around you all the time. I try to find reasons to touch you whenever I can. I want to make you laugh and I want to sit on the couch with my arm wrapped around you. I want to be able to reach over and grab your hand whenever I want. I want to be able to kiss you breathless to shut you up when you won't stop yelling at me. You have consumed every single thought I have when I awake and I'm not even safe from you in my dreams. It hurts when I am with you because I can't touch you how I want but it hurts even more when you aren't around. I ache for you, Bones. So, it's gotta be love because if it's not I don't know what the fuck it is."_

_Bones sat there mouthing wordlessly for a few minutes before finding the right words._

_"Yeah, kid. That's what love is. But I don't understand? You say you love me, but you spend every night trying to get anybody and everybody in your bed." Bones tried not to let the hurt show through his voice, but he doesn't think he accomplished that._

_"I tried to make my feelings go away for a long time, but I realized that no matter how many people I fucked--," Bones flinched at Jim's blunt description, "--sorry, but I realized the more people I had been with, the worse I felt. I kept trying to fill this Bones-sized hole in my heart but no one else was good enough. So I gave up."_

_"You gave up? Jim, I watch you at least 3 nights a week flirting with anything with a pulse, not to mention the passes you make all around campus every single day."_

_"Yeah, I flirt - it's what I do. But when was the last time you saw me take anyone home?"_

_Bones opened his mouth to answer, but before any words came out he sat and thought about what Jim had said. Now that it was brought to his attention, he couldn't think of a response. He met JIm's eyes and slowly raised a disbelieving eyebrow in his direction._

_"How long, Jim?"_

_"Since I realized I was in love with you? Hell, since you passed me the flask on the shuttle, probably. It's always been you, Bones. But how long as it been since I've fu--slept with anyone else? Almost three months."_

_The tension between them was palpable as they faced each other, the seriousness of his discussion hitting them both. Jim was getting nervous, thinking that Bones' silence meant ineveitable rejection._

_"I have to admit, to say this is a shock is a little bit of an understatement." Bones started rubbing at the space between his eyebrows that he always paid a little more attention to when Jim was being extra stupid._

_"I'm sorry, listen just forget it."_

_"What? Forget it?"_

_"Please. Can you do that? Can you forget this for me? Because like I said before, I can't afford to lose you - to lose what we have. But I couldn't keep it inside anymore."_

_It took Bones a moment to understand was Jim was saying - he was scared. He didn't think Bones was confused - he thought Bones was altogether rejecting him. Bones took half a step to close the space between them and wrapped his hand around the back of Jim's neck._

_"What if I don't want to forget it, Jim? What if I told you I've been waiting too damn long to hear you say those words and I couldn't forget them even if you paid me?"_

_Jim opened his mouth to reply, but Bones had other ideas as he pulled Jim's mouth to his and finally got a taste of those lips that he spent too many nights dreaming about. They were soft and pliant beneath Bones's eager kisses and it didn't take long before Jim's mouth opened up to allow Bones' tongue passage. Jim couldn't do anything except hold onto Bones' shoulders and give into the sensations. He didn't even realize Bones was backing him up until he felt his back up against the wall. He kissed Jim with such a fierce passion that neither of them had ever felt before in their lives and Jim wasn't sure which one of them the needy moans was coming from._

_Jim tried to run his hands down Bones' side, but Bones grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms up against the wall._

_"Here's what we're gonna do, kid. We're gonna go back to my place to finish whatever this is we've started because I think we've spent far too long pinin' after each other to have this be over in thirty seconds in the dirty back alley behind the bar."_

_Words were failing Jim so he nodded his agreement as him and Bones started to make the trek back to Bones' dorm. Jim shyly reached over and grabbed Bones' hand, intertwining their fingers together. Bones looked over at him with a smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  It took them a little longer than usual to make it back to Bones' dorm, occasionally stopping for a chaste (and sometimes not so chaste) kiss._

*****

As Bones used the early morning hour before Jim woke to reflect on how suddenly  things had changed, he decided that it wasn't really so sudden if he thought about it. They were already as close as two people could be without sex being involved, so what had happened the previous night was a natural step for the two of them. Stretching out as much as he could in the tiny bed, Bones ached in places that he wasn't used and it brought a smile to his face as he recalled the previous evening. When he woke up in the middle of the night, tangled in sheets and limbs, glancing at Jim's sleeping form, it was the happiest he had been in a long time.

The morning sun shone brightly through the window as Bones wrapped his arm around Jim's chest and buried his head in his neck, breathing in his warm scent. His lips softly brushed against the soft skin on Jim's neck as Bones trailed gentle kisses up to his ear. Suddenly overcome with the need for Jim to be awake, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Running his hand under Jim's shirt, Bones begins to caress his chest while taking his earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbling and sucking.

"Bones, what the hell man?" Still mostly asleep, Jim removes Bones's hand from his chest, jerking his head away mumbling, "What the hell does a guy gotta do to get some damn sleep around here?"

Amused by Jim's grumpy early morning nature, Bones is still determined to start the morning out right. He starts slowly sliding his hand down further, softly cupping Jim's soft cock, gently palming it through his flannel pants. Jim, still half asleep, doesn't realize his own actions as he starts to sleepily moan and thrust into Bones' hand. As Bones feels him start to harden, he slides his hand under Jim's boxers and wraps his hand around Jim's cock, as he continues to nibble and lick at Jim's ear.

"Jim, baby, you gotta wake up. I know you want this, but you gotta wake up for me."

Jim still seemed determined to sleep through his ministrations, so Bones decided he needed to step up his game a bit. Removing his hand from Jim's cock, which elicited a slight groan, Bones slides his way down Jim's body, stopping to press his lips against Jim's cock through his flannel's causing Jim to buck beneath his mouth. With a sly smile, Bones reaches up to slowly lower Jim's pants and boxers, just enough to free his half-hard cock. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Jim with his eyes still closed before leaning down and taking his cock into his mouth. Bones gently bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, until he felt Jim start to slowly thrust into his mouth. Bones looked up to see Jim wide awake now, eyes blown wide with desire. He continued to lick and tease Jim's cock for a few minutes before letting go and crawling his way back up to the head of the bed.

"You awake now, kid?"

Jim seemed to be unable to speak at the moment, emphatically nodding instead.

"Cat got your tongue, Jim?"

Jim lifted his fingertips to trace Bones' lips.

"Bones, you have witchcraft in your lips."

Bones chuckled softly as he lifted his arm to let Jim curl into him, sighing contently as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair. He took a few moments to enjoy the sight of Jim first thing in the morning with his hair askew and his face filled with soft creases from the pillows - it was the most beautiful thing Bones has seen in his life.

"Alright, old man, you roused me from my beauty sleep, you gonna do something about this now?" Jim took Bones hand in his and placed it over his still half-hard cock to prove his point.

"Now, kid, we've got all day for that. What's the rush?"

Jim couldn't think of a response to that, instead choosing to lay his head back down on Bones' chest, enjoying the rhythmic heartbeat of his new lover.


End file.
